Slice of Life
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Angie, needs a saviour and Dexter is it. HIs Dark Passenger, gets rid of what causes her pain, while Dexter helps her forget. Special oneshot xx


**A/N: A little oneshot for the most important day of the year. Enjoy babe!**

I followed him to the boat house. He'd bundled some guy into the back of his car. I couldn't understand what was happening. It made no sense. Why would he do something like this?

_Two Months Earlier_

_I ran as hard as I could. Through the marshes, he was following me. I couldn't look back I couldn't stop running till I found help. Tyrell the smooth talker from the bar had turned into a nut job the second I came back to his place. I hurt everywhere, I was battered and bruised. Then I saw what my life line, a way out. But what if he found me? What if he came to the hospital as they treated me? I couldn't risk it. I moved to one of the cars, not one of the cop cars but an MPV a blue non-descript car. I opened the back door and slid inside. There was a beach blanket and I pulled it down to cover me. I winced as the material grazed over my many cuts. At some point I fell asleep and woke only when the blanket was pulled from me. I screamed for a moment thinking it was Tyrell again._

"_Whoa, hey its ok." I looked at the man before me. He was tall, slim and muscular like a swimmer. His hair was red, his eyes green and serene. Looking into his eyes, blanketed me in a sense of security, of safety. He held out his hand slowly extending it towards me. "Come on, we should get you cleaned up." I dithered unsure, my heart was saying yes, he was like a knight in shining armour, but my head said, stranger could be dangerous, no better than Tyrell. "Or not." He began to take his hand back when I reached out and took it, my hand shaking uncontrollably. "That's it not so hard, I won't hurt you." _

_He lead me in to his apartment we weren't far from the beach I could smell the sea air. His apartment was minimal, clean, probably an older bachelor. He lead me to the sofa and waited till I sat._

"_Would you like something to drink? Then I can clean you up, if you want." I nodded my head slowly. "I'm Dexter, Dexter Morgan." I looked up at him, chewing my lip._

"_I'm Angie, Can I have a glass of water." My voice was gruff, dry and it hurt. He nodded with a smile and moved to the kitchenette, filling a glass of water. "You're a police man?" He walked back to me and handed the glass, I took a long hard drink before he answered me._

"_Kinda, I'm a blood specialist. I look at the blood, at crimes and work out what happened. Like I can tell, whatever happened to you, you put up a helluva fight." I nodded and felt tears come. He got up then and grabbed a first aid kit and began cleaning my cuts. All the while the tears kept coming. Awkwardly he sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Its ok Angie you'll be safe, he won't hurt you anymore." I curled into his arm and cried on his shoulder as he smoothed my hair, trying to sooth me. As I drifted off, I could have sworn he promised to get the man that did this to me. Somehow I didn't think he meant arrest him._

**Present Day**

Inside the boat house so similar to where Tyrell had attacked me, Dexter had him tied up with what looked like cling film, plastic sheeting covered the entire room. I couldn't hear what Dexter was saying, but I knew Tyrell was trying to get free. Dexter said something and motioned to a line of photo's one of them was of me. As I tried to put together what was happening I turned in time to see Dexter plunge a knife into Tyrell's chest and with grim satisfaction I watched as his life extinguished. As I looked back at Dexter he took that moment to look out the window. He saw me, our eyes locking. I stepped to the door and opened it.

"Dexter…"

"Angie its not what you think." He pleaded moving towards me.

"I think you just killed Tyrell…for me…" He nodded once, he was worried, worried I would run away afraid of him. I smiled softly and moved to him kissing him quickly my hands roaming over his chest.

"Wait we can't do this." I stopped pulling away feeling hurt. "I have to get rid of the body first, please wait in the car." I nodded biting my lip and moving outside.

We sat in The Slice of Life the waves gently rocking the boat. Dexter had cut up Tyrell. He hadn't told me so, but there were several bags that could only contain different body parts. I watched as Dexter tossed the bags.

"You're free of him now. He'll never be hurting you again. I think it's the best present I could give for your birthday." I shook my head and stood up beside him. My hands running over his chest, his hands went to my back pulling me closer up against him then he pressed his lips to mine. I responded quickly a hand running up to lock in his hair as his hands lifted me so I could lock my legs round his waist. He started to pull my shirt over my body kissing as he went. We stopped long enough so he could take it from me and undo my bra letting my breast fall free.

He laid above me propping himself up. He kissed down my cheek on to my neck slowly making towards my breasts. His tongue swirling around my nipple, sucking and pinching with his teeth. His hand massaging my other breast, kneading softly. Kissing down my stomach coming to my warm wet waiting pussy. His tongue flicking over my clit, inserting a finger inside me. In and out pushing in another pushing faster as his tongue worked my clit over. Warmth started to spread threw me, my breathing coming faster. And just before I climaxed he stopped kissing his way back. I turned us over scraping my nails down his chest kissing and biting as I went till I came to his think, long hard dick. I teased him licking the pre-cum from the tip. Slowly I took him into my mouth all the way till I could take no more. I swirled my tongue around him as I worked his shaft harder and faster squeezing his balls in my hands. He groaned then grunted his release as his cum hit the back of my throat I made sure I licked it all up, licking him clean.

I hovered above him and slowly slid down his length filling me completely. He flipped us over and scattering chaste kisses along my neck, pushing in and out of me gently. Until neither of us could take anymore and he began to pound away into me and I lifted up to meet each thrust our hips clashing, our bodies drenched in sweat. Warmth washed over me as he pounded faster into me as I screamed his name, my nails raking his back as my orgasm hit. He thrusted into me twice more before his own orgasm came filling me up. He collapsed above me and slowly rolled off. His hand cupped my face gently caressing my cheek before he kissed me softly and sweetly.

"That Dexter is the best present you could give me." I smiled wrapping my body around his.

**A/N: Well Angie, babe I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
